Variable nozzle turbine assemblies act to accelerate exhaust exiting a volute (or volutes) and to direct exhaust more evenly to a turbine wheel. Wear and durability of a variable nozzle turbine assembly that relies on pivotable vanes depends heavily on vane design, especially design of a vane's airfoil. As exhaust flows through throats defined by adjacent vanes, the vanes experience torque. Further, torque typically varies with respect to vane position and exhaust condition. Airfoil design also affects wake and shock wave formation. Shock waves impact various components of a variable nozzle turbine assembly. Shock waves and wake generated by exhaust flowing past airfoils have a direct impact on turbine wheel performance and integrity.